Murphy Brown in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following is a list of Murphy Brown episodes that aired first on Vlokozu Television (for the first 17 episodes of season 1) then Banushen Television (for the remaining of season 1 and the rest of the seasons) Season 1 #Respect (February 5, 1989)* #Devil with a Blue Dress On (February 12, 1989)* #Nowhere to Run (February 19, 1989)* #Signed, Sealed, Delivered (February 26, 1989)* #Murphy's Pony (March 5, 1989)* #Baby Love (March 12, 1989)* #Set Me Free (March 19, 1989)* #And So She Goes (March 26, 1989)* #I Would Have Danced All Night (April 2, 1989)* #Kyle (April 9, 1989)* #Off the Job Experience (April 16, 1989)* #Why Do Fools Fall in Love? (April 23, 1989)* #Soul Man (April 30, 1989)* #It's How You Play the Game (May 7, 1989)* #Mama Said (May 14, 1989)* #Moscow on the Potomac (May 21, 1989)* #My Dinner with Einstein (May 28, 1989)* #Funnies Girl (June 4, 1989)** #The Unshrinkable Murphy Brown (June 11, 1989)** #The Summer of '77 (June 18, 1989)** #The Bickners (June 25, 1989)** #The Morning Show (July 2, 1989)** *-denotes it aired on Vlokozu Television **-denotes it aired on Banushen Television Season 2 #The Brothers Silverberg (October 15, 1989) #Anchors Away (October 22, 1989) #The Memo that Got Away (October 29, 1989) #TV or Not TV (November 5, 1989) #Miles' Big Adventure (November 12, 1989) #Buddies Schmuddies (November 19, 1989) #Whose Garbage is it Anyway? (November 26, 1989) #And the Whiner Is... (December 3, 1989) #Roasted (December 10, 1989) #Brown Like Me, Pt. 1 (December 17, 1989) #Brown Like Me, Pt. 2 (December 17, 1989) #The Strike (December 24, 1989) #Here's to You Mrs. Kinsella (December 31, 1989) #What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? (January 7, 1990) #Subpoena Envy (January 21, 1990) #I Want My FYI (February 11, 1990) #Frankly Speaking (February 18, 1990) #The Murphy Brown School of Broadcasting (February 25, 1990) #Bad Girls (March 4, 1990) #Heart of Gold (March 11, 1990) #On the Road Again (March 18, 1990) #But First a Word from Our Sponsor (March 25, 1990) #Frank's Appendectomy (April 15, 1990) #Fax or Fiction (May 6, 1990) #The Bitch's Back (May 13, 1990) #Going to the Chapel: Part 1 (May 20, 1990) #Going to the Chapel: Part 2 (May 27, 1990) Season 3 #The 390th Broadcast (October 7, 1990) #Brown and Blue (October 14, 1990) #Loco Hero (October 21, 1990) #Strike Two (October 28, 1990) #The Gold Rush (November 4, 1990) #Bob & Murphy & Ted & Avery (November 11, 1990) #The Last Laugh (November 18, 1990) #Rootless People (November 25, 1990) #The Bummer of 42 (December 2, 1990) #Trouble in Sherwood-Forrest (December 16, 1990) #Jingle Hell, Jingle Hell, Jingle All the Way (December 23, 1990) #Retreat (January 20, 1991) #Eldin Imitates Life (January 27, 1991) #Contractions (February 3, 1991) #Hoarse Play (February 10, 1991) #The Novel (February 17, 1991) #Terror on the 17th Floor (February 24, 1991) #On Another Plane, Pt. 1 (March 3, 1991) #On Another Plane, Pt. 2 (March 3, 1991) #Driving Miss Crazy (March 10, 1991) #Everytime it Rains... You Get Wet (March 31, 1991) #Corky's Place (April 28, 1991) #Small (May 5, 1991) #The Usual Suspects (May 12, 1991) #Q&A on FYI (May 19, 1991) #Uh-Oh: Part 1 (May 26, 1991) Season 4 #Uh-Oh: Part 2 (September 29, 1991) #Uh-Oh: Part 3 (September 29, 1991) #I'm As Much of a Man As I Ever Was (October 6, 1991) #Male Call (October 13, 1991) #The Square Triangle (October 20, 1991) #Full Circle (October 27, 1991) #The Smiths Go to Washington (November 3, 1991) #It Came From College (November 10, 1991) #The Queen of Soul (November 17, 1991) #Inside Murphy Brown (November 24, 1991) #Mission Control (December 1, 1991) #Be it Ever So Humboldt (December 15, 1991) #Love is Blonde (December 22, 1991) #Anchor Rancor (January 19, 1992) #Guess Who's Coming to Luncheon (January 26, 1992) #Lovesick (February 2, 1992) #Heartfelt (February 9, 1992) #Send in the Clowns (March 8, 1992) #Murphy Buys the Farm (March 15, 1992) #Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are (March 22, 1992) #Rage Before Beauty (March 29, 1992) #Phil's Not So Silent Partner (April 5, 1992) #He-Ho, He-Ho, It's Off to Lamaze We Go (May 3, 1992) #On the Rocks (May 10, 1992) #A Chance of Showers (May 17, 1992) #Birth 101 (May 24, 1992) Season 5 #You Say Potatoe, I Say Potato, Part 1 (October 4, 1992) #You Say Potatoe, I Say Potato, Part 2 (October 4, 1992) #Life After Birth (October 11, 1992) #Black, White & Brown (October 18, 1992) #I Never Sang for My Husband (October 25, 1992) #Night of Living News (November 1, 1992) #A Year to Remember (November 8, 1992) #Midnight Plane to Paris (November 15, 1992) #Me Thinks My Parents Doth Protest Too Much (November 22, 1992) #Winners Take All (November 29, 1992) #Till Death or Next Thursday Do We Part (December 13, 1992) #I'm Dreaming of a Brown Christmas (December 20, 1992) #Games Mother Play (January 17, 1993) #The British Invasion (January 24, 1993) #Back to the Ball (January 31, 1993) #The Intern (February 21, 1993) #Trickster, We Hardly Knew Ye (February 28, 1993) #The World According to Avery (March 7, 1993) #Bump in the Night (March 14, 1993) #To Market, to Market (March 21, 1993) #Two For the Road (March 28, 1993) #Murphy and the Amazing Leaping Man (April 11, 1993) #The Egg & I (May 9, 1993) #Ship of Phil's (May 16, 1993) #One (May 23, 1993) Season 6 #The More Things Change (October 3, 1993) #Angst For the Memories (October 10, 1993) #Black and White and Read All Over (October 17, 1993) #Political Correctness (October 24, 1993) #The Young & the Rest of Us (October 31, 1993) #Ticket to Writhe (November 7, 1993) #I Don't Know You From Madam (November 14, 1993) #All the Life That's Fit to Print (November 21, 1993) #Bah Humboldt (November 28, 1993) #Reaper Madness (December 5, 1993) #It's Not Easy Being Brown (December 12, 1993) #To Have and Have Not (December 19, 1993) #Sox and the Single Girl (December 26, 1993) #A Piece of the Auction (January 16, 1994) #The Thrill of the Hunt (January 23, 1994) #The Deal of the Art (January 30, 1994) #The Anchorman (February 6, 1994) #Fjord Eyes Only (February 13, 1994) #Crime Story (March 13, 1994) #The Fifth Anchor (March 20, 1994) #Anything But Cured (March 27, 1994) #The Tip of the Silverburg (April 3, 1994) #It's Just Like Riding a Bike (May 8, 1994) #My Movie with Louis (May 15, 1994) #The More Things Stay the Same (May 22, 1994) Season 7 #Brown vs. the Board of Education (October 2, 1994) #Where Have You Gone, Joe DiMaggio? (October 9, 1994) #Loose Affiliations (October 16, 1994) #Be Careful What You Wish For (October 23, 1994) #Burger, She Wrote (October 30, 1994) #Humboldt IV: Judgment Day (November 6, 1994) #Frank Cuts Loose (November 13, 1994) #Reporters Make Strange Bedfellows (November 20, 1994) #Prelude to a Kiss (November 27, 1994) #Bye Bye Bernecky (December 4, 1994) #The Secret Life of Jim Dial (December 11, 1994) #Brown in Toyland (December 18, 1994) #The Best and Not-So-Brightest (January 15, 1995) #Rumble in the Alley (January 22, 1995) #Requiem For a Crew Guy (January 29, 1995) #I Want My MTV-Jay (February 5, 1995) #Specific Overtures (February 12, 1995) #A Rat's Tale (February 19, 1995) #It's Miller Time (February 26, 1995) #McGovern: Unclothed (March 5, 1995) #The Good Nephew (March 26, 1995) #FYI of the Hurricane (April 2, 1995) #Model Relationships (May 14, 1995) #Make Room For Daddy (May 21, 1995) #Retrospective, Pt. 1 (May 28, 1995) #Retrospective, Pt. 2 (May 28, 1995) Season 8 #Altered States (October 8, 1995) #The Awful Truth (October 15, 1995) #Fearless Frank (October 22, 1995) #Murphy's Law (October 29, 1995) #Sex or Death (November 5, 1995) #Miller's Crossing (November 12, 1995) #The Feminine Critique (November 19, 1995) #Bad Company (November 26, 1995) #The Ten Percent Solution (December 3, 1995) #The Humboldt Doldt (December 10, 1995) #Dick and Dottie (December 17, 1995) #All in the Family (January 21, 1996) #If You're Going to Talk the Talk (February 4, 1996) #My Fair Miller (February 18, 1996) #Old Flames (February 25, 1996) #Up in Smoke (March 3, 1996) #Aftermath (March 10, 1996) #Trick or Retreat (March 17, 1996) #All Singing! All Dancing! All Miserable! (March 24, 1996) #The Bus Stops Here (March 31, 1996) #When A. Lansing Loves a Woman (May 5, 1996) #Casa Nova (May 12, 1996) #Stepping Out (Part 1) (May 19, 1996) #Miles Away (Part 2) (May 26, 1996) Season 9 #Executive Decision (October 6, 1996) #Power Play (October 13, 1996) #A Comedy of Eros (October 20, 1996) #Son of Dottie (October 27, 1996) #Office Politics (November 3, 1996) #Phil's Dead — Long Live Phil's (November 10, 1996) #That's the Way the Corky Crumbles (November 17, 1996) #Defending Your Life (November 24, 1996) #Underdogs (December 1, 1996) #Nobody's Perfect (December 8, 1996) #A One Night Stan (December 15, 1996) #Separation Anxiety (December 22, 1996) #Montezuma's Retreat (December 29, 1996) #The Big Thaw (January 19, 1997) #Who Do You Truss? (January 26, 1997) #You Don't Know Jackal (February 2, 1997) #Blind Date (February 9, 1997) #Oh, Danny Boy (February 16, 1997) #Desperate Times (February 23, 1997) #And That's the Way it Was? (March 2, 1997) #How to Marry a Billionaire (May 4, 1997) #Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow (May 11, 1997) #Mama Miller (May 18, 1997) #When One Door Closes... (May 25, 1997) Season 10 #Murphy Redux (October 12, 1997) #A Butcher, A Faker a Bummed-Out Promo Maker (October 19, 1997) #Ectomy, Schmectomy (October 26, 1997) #Operation: Murphy Brown (November 2, 1997) #Florence Night-en Corky (November 9, 1997) #Waiting to Inhale (November 16, 1997) #Petty Woman (November 23, 1997) #From Here to Jerusalem (November 30, 1997) #Tempus Fugit (December 7, 1997) #I Hear a Symphony (December 14, 1997) #From the Terrace (December 21, 1997) #The Last Temptation of Murphy (January 16, 1998) #Turpis Capillus Annus (January 23, 1998) #Wee Small Hours (January 30, 1998) #Then and Now (April 17, 1998) #Opus One (April 24, 1998) #Seems Like Gold Times (May 1, 1998) #Second Time Around (May 8, 1998) #A Man and a Woman (May 15, 1998) #Dial and Substance (May 22, 1998) #Never Can Say Goodbye, Part 1 (May 29, 1998) #Never Can Say Goodbye, Part 2 (May 29, 1998) Season 11 #Fake News (October 7, 2018) #I (Don't) Heart Huckabee (October 14, 2018) #MurphyToo (October 21, 2018) #Three Shirts to the Wind (October 28, 2018) #The Girl Who Cried About Wolf (November 4, 2018) #Results May Vary (November 11, 2018) #A Lifetime of Achievement (November 18, 2018) #The Coma and the Oxford Comma (November 25, 2018) #Thanksgiving and Taking (December 2, 2018) #Beat the Press (December 9, 2018) #The Wheels on the Dog Go Round and Round (December 16, 2018) #AWOL (December 23, 2018) #Happy New Year (Decemer 30, 2018) Category:El Kadsre Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Murphy Brown